Lumos
by ThistleL
Summary: OneShot. Everyone has a beginning even the heroes, a young past touched with love. Heat, passion and hate were something Minvera and Tom understood quite well.


I'm sure everyone knows ThistleL owns nothing but the clothes on her back.

**Lumos**

**Gryffie**

Tom M. Riddle rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Stifling a yawn, Tom closed the Dark Arts book. _It has to be at least midnight. _He thought before scrambling up from the floor where he had been leaning against the stacks. Tom stumbled to the exit to that separated the Restricted Section and the rest of the library apart. With a sleeper's daze he crumbled up his note (that just happened to be a forgery)that allowed him near the thick Dark Arts books and jammed it in his pocket.

With a grace and confidence only the Heir of Slytherin could have, he strode through the darkened maze. He squinted his curious eyes against the soft glow that made the Transfiguration section cast shadows. Tom carefully pulled out his wand.

"Minimus Lumos." Tom whispered.

A small glow appeared at the tip of his wand. Not strong enough to alert someone to his presence; just strong enough to give off a light glow so Tom could creep up to the person and tell who it was and what they were doing.

"Levis Nox." Tom whispered again.

Seconds later the lantern's flame winked out. With practiced and even footsteps Tom neared a library table where a girl he age rested. Sneaking up behind her he saw that she was using a gold and red scarf as a pillow. _Gryffie..._

Tom rolled his eyes as he walked right up to the side of the table throwing caution to the wind. Most Gryffindors were very, very heavy sleepers._ Lets see what we have here. Human Transfiguration? Damn who is this girl? No Gryffindork would willingly spend time in the library studying, maybe a Ravenclaw but not a Gryffie._

"Hey wake up." Tom breathed quietly as he shook her shoulder.

"Eugh."

Tom grinned and shook his head at his own folly. "Eugh" had been enough and now he knew who the mysterious girl was. She was none other that Minerva McGonagall. _Who else is top of our year and is the soon to be Mrs. Albus Dumbledore a.k.a Transfiguration Expert?_

Tom now having his curiosity and sense of adventure fill-fulled, Tom turned to leave. When Min...McGonagall's calculations on Human Transformations caught his eyes.

"This is actually pretty good. Although she did forget to add the ritual that connects the potions and spells together." Tom mumbled to himself unaware of his audience.

Grabbing Minerva's _(I'm safe in my thoughts!)_ quill Tom quickly scribbled the titles of books she should look through, Territorial: Animal Instincts and How to Control Them _by Diana Moons_ and Ritual Magiks: Dos and Don'ts on How to Connect by _Arthur Pen._

Nodding in self satisfaction Tom laid the quill to the side as he cleared the table, so the first thing Minerva saw was a list of books to check out.

"Nox." he whispered to his wand.

With that Tom disappeared from the darkened library, not noticing bright green eyes that gleamed with a feline nature.

**Divination **

"I don't get how _tea leaves_ are supposed to tell me who I'm going to marry. I mean seriously." Minerva complained to her best friend, Poppy Prewett.

"It can't be that bad, love." Poppy said smiling girlish.

"Not that _bad_! Poppy! That_ hag _said I was going to have a baby with **_Tom Riddle_**." Minerva said tug at her french braids.

"Well he's not bad looking or anything. His red hair actually makes him kind of dashing." Poppy said uncertainly.

"He. Is. Insane."

"He. Is. Head Boy. And. You. Are. Head Girl."

"Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"I told you to drop Divination." Minerva said in I'm right your not kind of way.

"I would not say that!"

"Yes you would!"

"Whatever."

"Meanie."

"Ladies."

"Eek!"

"Sorry to interrupting this fascinating conversation, but I have to speak to Miss. McGonagall here." Tom said smirking at the Gryffindors' terror.

"What do you want?" Minerva growled as her best friend continued her way to the Great Hall.

"Certainly not you. So let's pretend Professor Vablatsky is a creepy old fraud who has no clue what she's predicting and leave it at that." Tom said his smirk still firmly in place as his silky voice replaced Minerva embarrassment with fury and relief.

"What Divination lesson?" Minerva asked in a quizzically tone while she hid her rage.

With a tilt of his head Tom watched the sassy Gryffindor walk away from him, before frowning. There was something different about her...

Shrugging Tom headed towards the dungeons where the Slug Club was held.

**Here Kitty, Kitty**

Tom collapsed on one of the sofas that magically appeared in the Room of Requirement. It had been a long, long day.

"Merow!"

And it just got longer.

Tom sat back up, wincing a bit as his sore muscles screamed their protest. What on Earth? How did a ruddy cat find its way into the Room of Requirement?

"Here kitty, kitty." Tom called wiggling his fingers in the direction of a tabby cat.

"Meow."

With that the tabby cat leaped into Tom's arms. The tabby cat started to rubbed herself on him, purring. With a meow that could have been taken as a sigh of contentment the tabby rested her paws on his shoulders. Giving Tom a clear view of startling green eyes that he had seen often over the past week.

"Minerva." Tom said coldly, prepared to throw the cat off him. But the cat just kept purring.

With a look of confusion Tom looked around the Room and saw a bowl of catnip. Snickering slightly Tom cast a easy spell to force Minerva back into human form. What he forgot was she was on his chest.

"Oof."

"Humm."

"Are you done rubbing yourself all over me?"

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Just get the bloody Hell off me!"

"You would have to let go of my waist if you want me to do that."

"On second thought..."

"Mhm. Mmm."

Minerva gasped for breath as Tom released her from his kiss. Before Tom could open his mouth all the way to no doubt insult Minerva. She took a risk and jammed her mouth on top of his.

With a passion Minerva wasn't aware the Slytherin Prince had he grabbed Minerva's hair, pulling it lose from its tight bun. Her fingernails dug deep into his arms, drawing blood. Soon their battle of dominance evolved from just teeth and tongue to strewn clothes.

**Cassandra Vablatsky**

"What do you suggest for a name, Miss?" asked a medi-witch in training.

"Will she be able to keep the name I choose for her?" Minerva asked as she tried to catch a glimpse of her baby in the tightly wrapped bundle.

"Of course! Although the Muggles she is being sent to live with may change her name the possibility of that happening is nil to none. The family that is to adopt her is Smith" the medi-witch replied.

"Rose Ann Smith. Then."

"Very good name choice, Miss. You shall be released and sent to Hogwarts within the next hour. You'll have to check in with the school nurse once a week Okay dear?"

Minerva nodded sadly as her precious baby was taken away from her. With a sigh of loneliness Minerva thought about the only man she ever deemed worthy enough to hate. He would never know he was a father, at leastnot if she could help it.

With a sad smile Minerva looked out the hospital's window. All there was, was fresh green grass that moved in the July wind.

No, Tom Marvlo Riddle would never know he had an Heir to continue the Slytherin line. Never. No matter how many times she went back to him she would never reveal her most closely guarded secret.

Nearly 35 years later, a little girl with blazing red hair and brilliant green eyes came to Hogwarts, and that little girl threw mash potatoes at a little boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes who turned her robes pink.

**Nox**


End file.
